camprafandomcom-20200214-history
Djehuti/Thoth
Djehuti and Thoth are the same god... Djehuti was the original god, he was only the god of knowledge, all sciences, wisdom, and magic. Then when the Greeks took over Egypt, he was made the equivalent to Hermes and became Thoth, which is the god of- All sciences, wisdom, knowledge, magic, thieves, travelers, messengers, literature, orators, wit, poets, athletics, sports, trade, trickster god, invention, Etc..... Appearance Djehuti and Thoth may be the same god but they look different, just as if they were equivalents, exepct they are both Egyptian. Djehuti Looks like an 18 year old scientist Wears a lab coat Has blonde/brown "bushy" hair Wears jeans and a matching t-shirt Thoth Has ear-long brown hair Looks like a 14 year old trouble maker Wears ripped jeans Wears a matching t-shirt Personality He also has different personalities. Djehuti In this form, he is serious, and always asks for favors. He is smart and wants to know more and more, knowledge-hungry. As the god of literature, he loves to read and write. He acts a lot like a person who loves to learn, like a human scientist but way smarter. He is more like the original Thoth in this case (Before the Greeks took over Egypt). Thoth In this form, he acts more like Hermes. In contrast to many of the other gods, Thoth is much more reasonable and helpful than the other major gods with a greater understanding of mortals. He is not prone to the overt arrogance. Part of this may be due to part of his job being to help mortals rationalize divine events giving him a greater understanding of things beyond himself. He is shown to care a great deal for his followers and also his only child (Ricky Stoll) and to be far more accepting of others. Both traits not found as common among the major gods. His visits are often beneficial to gods and demigods and often helps them out though often this is at the request of another god or personal motivations. He tends to be one of the more clever gods. He can get very angry when crossed or when someone implies he does not care about his children. All in all, he is by far one of the more reasonable and beneficial gods. He also acts like a 14 year old trouble maker/Athlete. Powers *He presumably possesses the standard powers of a god. *'Enhanced Speed': As the god of travel and messengers, he is extremely fast and can travel at supersonic speeds. *'Transgressing Realms': As the Messenger of the gods, Thoth can freely go to the realm of any god without an invitation, including the Duat, as it is his duty to guide newly deceased souls there. *'Enhanced Thievery': As the god of thieves, Thoth has a supernatural way of stealing things without others noticing, even other gods. *'Lock Manipulation': Thoth can sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is always able to make it unlock. He can also do this telekinetically. *'Lock Intuition': Thoth can instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks, and deactivate them. *'Money Manipulation': Since Thoth is the god of merchants, he can easily manipulate money and the stock market. *'Athletics': As the god of athletics, Thoth has a naturally enhanced athletic ability. *'Inventions': Hermes is an unbelievable inventor only surpassed by Ptah. Hermes even claims to have invented the Internet. *'Ancient Greek Alchemy': Thoth is a very adept alchemist. *'Power of Persuasion': Can charmspeak and convince people what he is saying is true, and make them do things. This is made stronger by the logic in his words, being god of knowledge... *'Cleverness': Thoth has shown his cleverness by easily outsmarting other gods. *Thoth also possesses divine wisdom and surpasses all gods. *'Prophecy:' Thoth is the god of all knowledge, so he can usually tell everything that will happen. (Usually) *Thoth is a god of magic so he has the ability to do pretty much any magical related thing... *Has the ability to create portals, even during the Demon days, when even the most skilled Egyptian magicians are unable to do. *His lab coat also seems to act as an extremely powerful magical scroll. Words form on the lab coat and if they fall off they create whatever the word is. This power is a lot like what Ptah can do, as he creates things by words too. Both gods have a powerful grasp on magic. *As the god of magic, Thoth can likelly speak every known Divine Word and, being immortal, has knowledge of spells that were lost long ago. In fact, Thoth is so powerful, that he can speak in English instead of Ancient Egyptian to do hieroglyph spells and Divine Words in the form of grenades. *Thoth is also skilled at making U''shabti''. *As the god of knowledge, Thoth is extremely intelligent. *He is a horrible guitar player, but in not very long, he appeared to have gotten better. (So he can learn extremelly fast and on his own) Path followed by All magicians for Hieroglyphic magic Healers